Return of The Queen's Guard Dog
by XxDark.TranquilityxX
Summary: After the disappearance of the Earl of Phantomhive, his fiance Elizabeth, fell into depression. After an attempt to come out of it, she finally showed the world she moved on without him though the truth wasn't as it seemed. Six years after his disappearance, on her eighteenth birthday, Elizabeth gets the biggest surprise of her lifetime. "The Queen's Guard Dog", returns as a Demo


Return of "The Queen's Guard Dog"

by Dark Tranquility

A Fan Fiction from the popular series, "Black Butler" or "Kuroshitsuji". More like a sequel from Kuroshitsuji season 2, the return of Ciel Phantomhive and a new beginning to his relationship with his fiancee Elizabeth Middleford (Lizzy).

A CielxLizzy, hope you like it.

P.S. My first official Fanfiction!

Chapter 1

Another fine morning in London, England. The wind had something different about it though, as though it were a sign to a new era or change in London's gloomy, boring streets. Little did anyone know that this day would be more special than any other to the daughter of the head Knights, Elizabeth.

The gentile morning sunrays escaped the transparent barriers and touched what was beyond them, illuminating the room and touching Elizabeth's beautiful radiant skin. Paula's gentle voice spoke onto her sleeping mistress, attempting to wake her from her deep slumber by not disturbing her to the slightest.

"Good morning Mistress, you wouldn't want to spend the rest of this wonderful day sleeping now, would you?" She whispered close to her ear.

With a light groan, the blond turned her body to the other side and made an attempt to fight off the slumber. Seems like the sandman had done his job a little too well on her this time but persistent as ever, she fought off the slumber and sat upright with the droopiest expression stuck upon her face. She squint her eyes, trying to adjust to the light which brightened her room and looked upon her trusted maid who began to start off the day with her usual explanation to her daily schedule while multitasking with her clothes, tea and ordering for the bath to be ready. A beautiful smile made its way upon her slumber filled, English face as she listened through one ear and let it out through the other but nodding every now and then to show she was giving an ear to her.

Six years had passed ever since her beloved fiance had disappeared unexpectedly. A tragedy for everyone who knew the young boy, specially for the one who loved him more than anything in the world, Elizabeth. She fell into a deep pit of depression, it was so bad that it even affected her health. Her worried parents and family did everything in their power to help her but failed. But watching her loved ones in sorrow hurt her more so, Lizzy began to fake her happiness and showed everyone she was over her lost love. She waited day and night, like an affectionate pet for their masters return, for her Ciel.

"Its your eighteenth birthday, Miss Elizabeth. Just look how beautiful you've grown over the years." Paula praised her with a sincere smile. "I hope for all your wishes to be granted..." she added.

Elizabeth lowered her emerald irises shyly upon being praised and a hint of sadness built up as tears below them as she gazed upon the floor.

"Thank you Paula." she said in a quiet tone. _"All I wish is for my Ciel to come back to me.." _she wished in her heart.

Meanwhile, the winds in the streets grew stronger as a carriage advanced, breaking the silence around the fine streets of London. Stray dogs grew restless, pigeons and the sparrows which picked crumbs from the streets flew away in fear, all innocent beings grew restless by the familiar presence in the streets. London's missing piece came back to her and the Queen got her "Guard Dog" back.

Chapter 2

A strange feeling inside Elizabeth like butterflies in her tummy, tensing her greatly about whats to come. Unaware that this very day could change the course of her very existence, she carried on with her usual routine. Despite it being her birthday, the young noble wasn't excused of her routine. Just like her mother wished for things to be 'in order' and 'in place', so it happened to rub off on her.

A short while later, a faint memory played its way back into her head, distracting her off her work, her previous birthdays/parties with her beloved. His smiling face would reflect back upon her as clearly as though the memory was still fresh. Despite it making her smile for a moment, it brought a great deal of pain to know she could never see it again. She shifted her gaze upon the window, trying her best to keep her eyes dry, spacing into the scenery outside in a failing attempt to free her mind.

A little insignificant detail caught her eye which lied beyond the glass pane, the lavish rose bushes seemed to give her a sense of soothing calmness within the blond. With a graceful twirl, Lizzy accompanied by her maid, walked to the garden to take a stroll there and ease her mind from all the pressure of suppressing down the feelings.

The carriage strode proudly, reflecting its passenger with its lustrous shade of midnight blue, just the way he liked it. .The young man squirmed on his seat like a restless puppy, played with his fingers and constantly brushed through his dark hair, waiting for the destination to come. The young man seated inside didn't show any tension on his pale features though his body language could describe the turmoil he was facing within.

Judging by the direction it headed, it seemed clear that the carriage was headed to the Middleford mansion.

"You seem to be restless master, is it because of-"

"I'm fine Sebastian, just..." the young man sighed, unable to collect the words to use.

"I see. Don't worry, we'll be there soon..." the demon butler smirked deviously at his young master.

A quite noise in agreement was all the man could say to hide how tensed he was. Never in his lifetime could the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel, feel like this.

The carriage stopped before its destination, the demons heart felt a loud thump. The driver got off from where he was once seated and gracefully slid the side door open for the two gentlemen.

Ciel and Sebastian got off the carriage and walked up to the main door, exchanging gazes as though comparing their heights, knocked on the door and awaited a response. Sebastian couldn't help slip out a quiet chuckle, just few years back he could simply pick up his young master like a princess and run around. But now it would be quite impossible since he was almost the same height as himself.

The dark brown wooden doors separated, as though the parting of heavens gates to let in the chosen souls but unfortunately for the two gentlemen,it wasn't a beautiful angel waiting on the other side. An old frail butler, who barely reached their shoulders, stood on the other side with a smile. He raised his head to see who were his master's visitors and had a shock of his lifetime. His gaze stood fixed upon the two men, so familiar that he thought his eyes were being deceived. That midnight blue hair, that eye patch, that sapphire eye peering down at the man...could it be who he thought it was? He didn't take long to snap out. If he wouldn't it would mean trouble from his master, besides his work was to do his job as a butler and not chase a fantasy of becoming the famous fictitious character _'Sherlock Holmes'._ The butler cleared his throat and fixed a smile upon his face, escorting them to the master's study and rushed out to call upon his master.

Ciel and his butler were left to themselves for a while. He could assume that his identity was exposed already, though it wasn't hard to figure it was him. He hadn't changed much over the years and who could forget his _'Hell of a butler'_, Sebastian. With boredom filled within his sapphire iris he looked around at the contents in the room, a simple regular study with books. Not too soon the silence in the room was broken by a loud set of footsteps which echoed across the corridor, followed by the entry of a blonde, lean man.

"I apologize to keep you waiting sirs but-" he paused immediately, the sight of the man before him paled his face as though he had seen a ghost.

"Pleasant day, isn't it Edward?" Ciel addressed to the blonde man with a smile.

Edward swallowed hard, blinking once then continued staring at him.

"Do tell me sir, might you happen to be Ciel...Ciel Phantomhive?" he asked, trying to be certain that it was him.

A wicked smile slipped upon Sebastian's pale features. Ciel couldn't avoid a smile displaying a smile either as he looked upon his astonished brother-in-law.

"Indeed I am, Edward. It's been a while." Ciel smiled.

He seemed to have grown past his brat attitude which usually got him into people's bad books. Maybe it was the influence of staying with a demon like Sebastian. Though good manners wasn't the only things he learnt during the time spent with him.

Edwards eyes widened more than they were and without hesitation, he went to embrace his brother-in-law. Ciel would normally squirm away and begin to start abusing the person who'd try such a thing but he didn't this time. He sensed the feelings behind the embrace and returned it with a smile. They freed each other and ended up in a hearty laughter with manly shoulder pats, happy upon seeing each other.

The handful of servants watching dropped their jaws in surprise, it was indeed the Earl of Phantomhive present in the house of the Middlefords'. The word spread like forest fire within the mansion to all the servants working there, resulting in little chatters growing around. The news didn't take time in spreading to the garden, where curious Elizabeth watched her maids conversing over their guest and his appearance.

"May I ask you ladies, what is keeping you busy at the moment?" Lizzy asked them with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed across her chest.

Chapter 3

A high pitched screech ran across the mansions, the sound so familiar which once echoed across the halls of the Phantomhives, followed by loud collisions of high heeled stilettos across the floor. Judging by the sound, it headed to the room where the three gentlemen were busy conversing and catching up. An outburst of silence broke in the room as they grew aware of the sound, a sense of nostalgia quivering its way through the young guest with a smile.

The sounds grew louder and came to a halt as the young mistress stood by the wooden frame, holding upon it with one arm out of exhaustion, panting heavily. Her emerald eyes flickered up to the gentlemen talking, eyes widening upon seeing the dark haired man seated there with striking resemblance-the rumors seemed true after all. She straightened herself, swallowing hard as though she'd seen a ghost, not taking her eyes off him even for a minute second.

"Ci-Ciel?" was all she could stutter.

Ciel couldn't contain his smile from slipping upon his lips. His sapphire eyes fixed upon hers as well, but not in an ungentlemanly way.

"Hello Lizzy", his husk voice ran within her ear.

Without a moments hesitation or a counter thought, Lizzy rammed herself into Ciel's arms;almost making him stumble and fall. She wrapped her frail arms around his body and resting her head upon his broad chest, trying to stop the tears from coming.

Ciel stood his ground, managing to hold himself. He missed how it felt like holding her gentle, frail body and didn't want to ruin the moment by shoving her away like usual. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her thin torso and pulled her closer, affectionately. He could sense she missed him, by the impact of the tackle-she missed him a lot. With a slow closing of his eyes, he rest his chin upon her head, stroking her back quietly and treasuring the feeling.

The older demon raised a brow at his master's reaction. This was really unexpected for him to express his feelings towards her like that. It was true he loved her, he loved her from the very beginning but he never knew how to show it to her.

"I missed you too..." he mumbled quietly, breaking the ice.

Elizabeth's eyes sprung open, her brows furrowed off the mixed emotions. She wanted to yell at him or slap him for leaving her, kiss him and never let go for finally coming back to her but her body didn't respond to any. She felt like her muscles froze of the fear that he would leave. Her entire being wanted time to freeze so that they remain together for longer.

Uncomfortable like any other protective and loving brother, he cleared his throat aloud to indirectly tell them to minus down the love.

Getting the message his brother-in-law was trying to convey, Ciel slipped his arms off his beloved with a light chuckle. He respected Edward greatly and saw things through his perspective as well, it was natural for him to feel insecure even about his sisters fiance. His eyes went down to look at his beloved's face, placing his hand gently upon her cheek, forcing her eyes upon his.

"I assume you have a lot to tell me and I apologize sincerely for leaving you like that..." he whispered to her, trying to smile.

"It's quite alright...you must have been busy with work..." she said after her continuous silence.

The demon butler couldn't help but let a smile curl on his pale lips, _work_ just sounded so typical Ciel. But only the two knew it wasn't what she called _work_ that kept them apart.

Ciel's eyes shifted to his butler, passing a glare at him and shifted back to her.

"Yes, _work_ was indeed hectic...I'm glad you understand.." he smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

The brother watched him with a suspicious look, now he began to wonder what exactly was his definition of 'Work'. Sure he was busy for a kid whose family was murdered and the business handed over to him at a very early age but what could keep him in a sort of abyss where not a soul knew where he was or how he was.

The butler's red irises flickered over to his master with a grin then upon his master's brother in law.

The dark haired man's irises flickered upon his brother in law and remained there for a moment. With a nervous purse of lips, he felt the strange feeling he once felt when Edward would glare at him, a sense of fear. But what could he possibly do to him? He's a demon now...but the thought of loosing Lizzy even for a short span was killing him from the inside. Hunkering down to his beloved, he spoke into her ear.

"Lizzy, its your birthday...why don't you get dressed and we go buy you something as a present from me?" he spoke in a pretty charming and convincing tone to which she couldn't refuse.

With her radiant smile she nodded with excitement and ran out to do as he instructed.

Watching her leave, he was trying to dig and scavenge out a good excuse which Edward would believe since he sensed that he was looking for answers.

"You wish to talk to me Edward?" he asked, showing no fear or emotions on his pale features.

The blond simply sat down, crossed his legs and locked his fingers between each other, his gaze fixed upon him.

"Sit down." was all he said in response.

Chapter 4

Silence remained between the two as they carried on a repeated action of matching gazes for a fraction of seconds and shifted away. Finally, after a gulp courage, Ciel broke the ice and spoke out.

"Something bothering you Edward?"

"Where have you been all this time?"

Ciel inhaled deeply, his mind trying to cook something believable. Without hesitation yet faked display of apology he smiled weakly at him.

"Work Edward...you know how hectic it can be travelling around the world just to make sure the 'Phantomhive company' stays on top." he said with a light rub of his temples.

The demon butler nodded with an apologetic frown, assisting his master in his little lie. Living with the demon the boy learned to catch a few tricks in acting, something he wasn't very good at before, which surprised Sebastian but not greatly. Though, he could sense how suspicious Edward still was of them. It couldn't be helped, he wasn't as easy as Elizabeth.

"Work huh..." Was all Edward said, resting his chin upon his interlocked fingers and spacing out in deep thought.

The Earl kept his composure, though it pestered him what could be going within Edward's head? Not that he should be worried, he was immortal now, a demon. But, something inside was making his stomach turn.

He wanted to add on more to his lies to make it more believable as possible but he just couldn't think of the right words at this time. Even his trusted butler was having some problem with this. Fortunately for him, his love struck fiancee had sent in her maid to get him.

"Lady Elizabeth wishes that the Earl of Phantomhive spends the afternoon with her until it is time for the ball..." she mumbled fast and nervously, keeping her head low in respect.

Edward wasn't done with his interrogation but he couldn't refuse his sister, after all it was her birthday and Ciel was all she was waiting for all these years. He gave a gentle nod and looked over to his brother in law.

"We shall speak of this later."

"I'll be waiting."

The younger man along with his butler took off with the maid, both exchanging glances at each other with a satisfied smile. Thanks to Elizabeth, they thought, they were spared from lying to Edward more than they were. The unlikely threesome entered the mansions garden, lusciously beautiful with flowers of all sorts, grass fresh and neatly cut and birds and butteries fluttering and chirping. Among all that sat a sweet little gazebo with a table and chair, specially meant for afternoon tea.

The Earls fiance sat with her legs crossed, fingers interlocked and head propped upon it as she waited for her Earl. She looked like a heavenly being seated in the garden of Eden, locked away from all sins of the world, is what the Earl thought upon laying eyes on her. Now to deny that despite being a demon he had feelings for her would be an absolute lie. Who could ever know what went through a demons head? His trusted butler could be thinking about a woman too at a time given.

He sat down opposing her on the table with a wide smile.

"Sorry I kept you.." he apologized.

"No need, I just came a while ago." she smiled.

They stepped into a moment of silence as they busily gazed at each other, finding the right words to put forth after their first meet in those years. The demon butler didn't wipe his smile off even for a second as he served them with richly fragrant tea and some cake, made by the finest bakers in the estate. His smile was like ever, so twisted yet modestly sweet. He would love to know what would happen if someone were to steal his _'heavenly beauty'_ from him. The urge for vengeance would be so delighting to watch, just like when he was human. Without further ado, he spoke up and broke the ice.

"Master apologizes for his silence since he feels ashamed to even meet eyes with you after leaving you fro so long."

Ciel quickly looked over to him as though he'd told her something he shouldn't have but looked back at her and simply nodded.

"That's quite alright..." was all she said, taking her cup to her lips and taking a sip from the tea.

It was obvious she was mad, sad, frustrated and at the same time happy. She had emotions boiling like a witches stew in her belly and wanted to burst out on him but she couldn't find the courage to do so. She wanted to question him as well, wanted to know if he had seen someone else since he was so quiet and never commented on her appearance or anything as such. But instead she decided to give him the silent treatment and wait for him to spill the beans.

The boy was not an idiot, he understood she wanted answers but he was not ready just yet to tell her and he didn't wish to lie to her-the one most important person in his life.

They silently had their tea, watching each other as the wind gently blew their locks. Ciel felt a little guilty for doing this to her, not telling her and stuff but he couldn't help it. The butler bored of this humanly display of guilt rolled his dark red irises in their sockets and plastered his opaque smiles.

"Lady Elizabeth, how about going on a shopping spree along with my master. That way he can spend time with you and we can carry on with preparations for your big day.." he suggested.

Elizabeth's feminine side felt the urge to take the offer and she did. She got to her feet and fled to her room to get ready to go.

Ciel sighed for a moment at having to bear with her girly shopping spree, ones which he hated ever since because she'd always make him wear silly stuff with frills and bright colors but since it was to make her happy he didn't mind so much. On the outside he wore a frown, furrowing his brows at his butler then got up and walked out to where the carriage stood for them, waiting for her to come.

Once she arrived they got into the carriage and made their way to the city.

Chapter 5

(This chapter was made out of boredom to show Lizzy's feminine side and look funny xD)

The carriage stopped outside a store which had the most gorgeous looking clothes hanging outside on the windows as displays. The door was opened for them to get off and Ciel, like a gentleman he was, offered to help Lizzy out. Accepting his offer, she got out and walked in along side her fiance and his butler. She scanned around with her eyes widened until she spotted something she liked.

"Oh my gosh look at that pretty dress!" she shrieked in excitement, dragging a fully grown man like Ciel with ease to show it to him.

Ciel only smiled and asked her to slow down. It didn't bother him much on how she reacted, just brought back few old memories from the times he'd take her out like this. His eye shifted from her to the dress she pointed to. It was a really pretty thing indeed. Bright red made of a velvety material with black lace along the fallen off the shoulder sleeves which made it look dark yet stunning, something which Ciel would like.

The homosexual by appearance and postures store keeper appeared out of nowhere, grinning at his customers while his eyes mostly at the two most distinctively handsome men.

"How may I help you?" he asked politely, a wink added flirtatiously towards the two.

Disgusted by his gesture, the two demons had nervous jitters inside them and felt a chill down their spines as they inched away from their homo attender.

Elizabeth didn't seem to be bothered much, smiling she went forward and asked him if she could try that on.

"Why of course darling! This color will so make your lovely skin tone appear brighter and the fitting make your curves appear bolder!" he exclaimed, tilting his head lightly while wiggling with excitement.

"Aw you're making me blush!" Elizabeth touched her cheeks, waving her hand at him with the lightest blush.

The two were seeming to get along so well like two girls discussing about clothes and fashion. Apart from that the man was always passing glances at her two demon escorts which made it quite uncomfortable for them to stand there.

Elizabeth took a few dresses and walked off to the dressing room to try them on, meanwhile the store guy walked over to the two men and smiled charmingly.

"Care to see anything for the two of you sirs?" he asked sweetly. "I have tone of things you might like.."

The two avoided eye contact and looked straight ahead, away from him, shook their heads quietly. They didn't think it would be wise for them to follow him since he reminded them of another homosexual, Grell Sutcliff. What a pain that redhead soul reaper was for them. And his undying attraction towards poor Sebastian displayed by his calling out his name in a very melodious manner- _"Sebassstian~"_

A short while later, the young Elizabeth stepped out from the dressing room, wearing a scarlet red dress. It had a fancy corset build on the chest, lined by black spangles. The sleeves wouldn't touch her shoulders but held firmly on to her arms. The color was amazing on her skin and made her demon lover stare at her in awe, his cheeks beginning to match the shade of the dress.

"Beautiful..." was all that could slip his pale lips as he took short steps towards his angel.

The blonde lowered her gaze, smiling at the ground as she tried to hide the blush which began to burn up on her tender cheeks.

"You're simply exaggerating..." she said, flinching in surprise to see him standing before her already.

The man shook his head to his dearly beloved, brushing aside her blond bangs away from her face as he continued gazing down upon her, admiring her beauty without ruining the moment by usage of words.

"How cute, brewing love between two youngsters..." said the salesman, standing against the demon butler with a smile. His sudden appearance beside himself, scaring the demon which he avoided showing and simply pushed him aside, roughly.

Ciel didn't take a moments hesitation to lean down so that their faces matched their height, breath distance away from each other as his sapphires trailed from her emeralds to examine the features of her fair face. He slowly moved his lips to the side of her face, stealing a small kiss from her bright cheek and smiled as he slowly pulled away, chuckling on noticing how she nervously had screwed her eyes shut.

"Shall we buy this for tonight?" he asked her as he stepped away from her personal space.

Elizabeth raised her head slowly, the blush never fading but growing even more as she looked at him with a light smile and nodded to his question. She stood dumbfound for a moment looking upon him smiling, smiling genuinely, something he rarely did, and managed to raise up a blush upon her cheeks. She longed to see him smile from God only knows when, its been so long she might have lost track already but it didn't matter now. She moved over closer to him and wrapped her arms around his single toned arm, moving her body close to tighten up her hold into a cuddle filled hold to which the demon didn't bother unlike before when they were kids. He used his free arm to pat her head gently and stroke her a couple of times, having her hold him like that made him happier than ever.

"Lets go _Lizzie_.." he said sweetly in his low manly tone and gently took her, the way she held him, along with her dress to the counter to pay for it.

As much as he would love to spend more time outside with her, it was still her birthday and having her all for himself outside her mansion while her brother and family members already planned for a party would be pretty selfish on his part. He did buy her the dress for the evening and wouldn't it be more than splendid to see her in that, slow dancing with him with the gentle light from the moon shining upon her bright skin in her garden..he thought. Ciel then made up his mind to take her home and attend her party as an attempt to make her happier with the little surprise he was planning of although, Sebastian wasn't really approving with his masters thought of a 'surprise'. He figured it would simply be a short span of happiness for her but wouldn't really last for her.

The butler sighed on seeing the two love birds together, love being a human emotion this demon never really took fancy to. He did know their love was true but the question still lied, could a human and a demon be together forever? Wouldn't it be termed as a pairing forbidden? He exhaled a cold gush of wind from his nostrils as he carried back the lady's dress to the carriage while the two already took a seat, side by side, holding on to each other.

Chapter 6


End file.
